Winners and Losers
by RedHawkeRevolver
Summary: Things are a bit slow in Skyhold at the moment and Evelyn proposes a friendly tournament to boost morale. Cullen had thought it was a good idea... F!Trevelyan/Cullen
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I think this is the first time I've written two linear multi-chapter stories at once. But they both have different flavors to them, so they satisfy different aspects of my current Cullen needs! This one will be more lighthearted than my other on-going fic, _Scars and Healing. _Because I seem to want both angsty Cullen and happy Cullen in my life. Same Cullen/Evelyn here as my other stories. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

_Winners and Losers_

Cullen reluctantly rose from his desk to answer the insistent knocking on his door. He was already sure he didn't want to open it. His captains had been given their orders for the day so it was too late to be one of them. And it was too early to expect any new reports to come in for him to review. If it was Evelyn trying to steal him away from work for a while, as he was always willing to accommodate, she would have just walked in without knocking. That only left one possibility.

He was surprised when he opened the door and found himself facing Evelyn when he was actually expecting...ah, yes that was what he was expecting, for behind Evelyn was Cassandra and Leliana. They looked like they wanted something.

Why was he always outnumbered by women these days? And why did they always have to descend on him in a pack, like wolves or darkspawn, when they wanted something? His shoulders drooped a little as he made a show of bowing and sweeping his arm inviting them into his office. "Ladies," he bit out between his teeth trying not to sound put upon, "how can I be of service?" He had found that these unplanned interactions usually went better if he at least pretended to be accommodating.

They entered. Evelyn started the conversation. Clever of them, to lead with her. The two of them were not always as discrete about their relationship as he would like. Not that Leliana wouldn't have found out anyway, but he sometimes hated that they made it easy for her. They all knew the Inquisitor would be his weakness.

"Commander, we would like your input on something. And ultimately, your permission as our proposal involves your troops and morale." The sly woman smiled. She was being formal and deferential. Things were looking worse and worse for him. It always caught him off guard when he was reminded that his kind and beautiful Evelyn, who yielded readily to his lightest touch, was still a nobelwoman who could play the Game like she was born an Orlesian instead of a Marcher.

He was going to have to start building his defenses. "And this proposal is...?" He hardened his voice a little, not willing to let them think they had the advantage.

It was Leliana who continued. "As you know, Commander, we've had a brief respite in the missions that have required our army. Many soldiers have been able to return to Skyhold to rest and recuperate. As you also know, however, too much idleness can be detrimental to morale."

Cassandra cut in, clearly getting annoyed at the prettily polite, yet excessive, preamble to their demands. "Your men are getting restless. They need something to occupy themselves. The Inquisitor has come up with a solution to the problem."

He looked over at Evelyn suspiciously, who had taken it upon herself to occupy _his_ chair behind _his_ desk. She sat straight and proper with her hands folded neatly in her lap and her ankles crossed demurely. _Maker_, but his woman was a cunning little thing.

"And your 'solution', Inquisitor, would be...?" Cullen crossed his arms and stared at her dubiously.

"A tournament, Commander." She smiled as if that brief statement was explanation enough.

"Excuse me, my lady?" That title came out a bit more condescending than he had intended, but oh well.

"Single elimination. Voluntary entry. Purely for fun, excercise and, of course, bragging rights. Full contact, but completely safe. No armor, no steel, no magic. Combatants must all use a practice wooden quarterstaff, thus giving no one an advantage other than the gifts the Maker gave them." She stood. "What say you, ser?"

Cullen had to remind himself to tread carefully. This didn't seem like an outrageous request. In fact, it seemed quite sensible. There had to be a catch. He eyed Evelyn up and down. He remained silent, not giving her an immediate response. He started pacing. He looked at Cassandra, who appeared impatient. No help there, that was how she always appeared. He looked at Leliana, who was completely impassive. Also, no surprise and no help. Then it came to him.

He tilted his head back over to Evelyn. "Where is Josephine?"

Evelyn winced. It was barely noticeable and she tried to conceal it admirably, but he knew her face better than he knew his own and he saw it anyway. He had them.

"The Lady Ambassador is not in agreement with us that this would be something beneficial, at this juncture." Evelyn replied stiffly and with obvious calculation.

Cassandra huffed and said under her breath, "More like she was vehemently opposed."

Cullen raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?" He probed.

"We currently have a large number or Orlesian dignitaries as our guests here at Skyhold with whom she is actively negotiating several trade deals." Evelyn paused.

"And...?" He probed further.

"And," She didn't bother to hide her scowl at forcing the truth from her without getting immediate acquiescence from him. "She feels a tournament such as this will not be well received. Too 'barbaric'. Apparently it would insult their delicate sensibilities." He caught her rolling her eyes, before she hid it behind her hand rubbing her forehead.

Now Cullen was confused. "Those Orlesians can't get enough of tournament fighting, I thought? And from what I understand it can be quite lucrative for the Chevaliers who win, can it not?"

"That is part of her point, Commander." Leliana explained. "In Orlais tournaments are theater. Only the most noble, or the most monied Chevaliers are chosen to participate. They compete in organized events in full armor with live steel. There is a great deal of ceremony involved, as is proper. The stakes are high and the purses for the winners are immense in both coin and favor curried. They are a very important part of the Game."

"But that is not what we are proposing." Evelyn continued. "We're proposing common soldiers having at each other with long sticks in the dirt to blow off steam. And if money changes hands in a few wagers on the side for added entertainment, then Andraste's luck to them with the Maker's blessings."

"That's a...surprising statement, Inquisitor." Cullen was a bit taken back by her very practical and very unladylike assessment."

It was her turn to raise an eyebrow at him. "I have four older brothers, Cullen, and a father who only knew how to raise boys. Despite the title attached to my house, I'm not completely ignorant of normal healthy debauchery, including gambling on bare knuckle fighting."

And that was why he loved her. Cullen smiled. This was turning out not to be as bad as he anticipated. His men would have a healthy diversion and he would simultaneously be pissing off some irritating foreign nobility. And if he agreed, he would be on the side of the winning majority for a change. It was usually Josephine who got what she wanted, always finding a way to make her case seem like it was not only in the best interest of the Inquisition, but the only sensible course of action.

"This is acceptable." Was Cullen's reserved reply, despite his smug excitement. "Please proceed."

Evelyn's eyes lit up. A little too much. And her response was enthusiastic. Overly so. "Excellent! Thank you Commander! We will make haste with the announcement and planning."

All three women started filing out of the room. Just as the door was shutting behind Evelyn, he overheard her say, "I can't wait to see who I'll be fighting first!"

Cullen's heart dropped. His weak and stuttered response was heard only by him as he reached one hand out towards the departing backside of his love.

"Wait..._what_?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cullen sat at his desk sulking. He drummed his fingers on the wood. His tapped his foot impatiently. It was dark. The day's work was done. The evening meal had come and was left largely untouched at the corner of his desk. Not so for the bottle of whiskey in front of him. He rarely drank. He blamed her.

Evelyn should have appeared by now. She always made her way to his office at the end of a day and lingered; the two eventually finding themselves tangled together in his bed upstairs until morning. Why she seemed content to bed down with him here each night instead of insisting he join her in her quarters was beyond him. If she asked, he would go. Maker knew, when she was within the walls of Skyhold, he'd be damned before they slept alone. They spent enough nights apart as it was. But they both seemed content to sleep here. There were good memories for them in his bed. It had become comfortable and neither of them seemed eager to change their habits.

But now, she was late. He knew it was deliberate after what that devious trio of harpies had pulled on him this morning. All three of them managed to avoid him all day. He had passed Josephine in a corridor earlier, however. It wasn't at all pleasant. It wasn't even civil. He'd expected no less. Her even-tempered and magnanimous exterior was a diplomatic veneer that she could shrug off when it suited her. And after his decision to go against her recommendation regarding the tournament, it suited her to expose her wrath to Cullen; even if he had been manipulated into agreeing with the other women. Sometimes he thought that if the lyrium withdrawal didn't send him to an early grave one of these women would.

He wondered if he should go and find Evelyn. Would his position seem stronger if he sought her out or if he forced her to come to him? If she thought she'd be participating in the tournament, she was sorely mistaken. It would probably be best if he told her that straightaway. He decided he would go find her.

He made for the door, but it swung open before he reached it. Evelyn stepped in. A smile spread across her face. She walked over to him, all soft curves and soothing warmth. She embraced him, nuzzling her face against his jaw and laying tender kisses there.

He must remain strong.

"Evelyn..." He used her name as an admonishment.

"It's late," she whispered. "Can't you reprimand me upstairs, Commander?"

He was sure that was exactly what she wanted, the little minx. He must remain strong.

"No." He replied forcefully. "We must address this now."

She hung on his neck and looked up at him with innocent eyes. "Was Josephine very cross? I'm sorry she took it out on you. I promise to make it up to her. I'm sure there's something she's asked me to do that I've been avoiding. I promise to make it up to you as well, if we can go upstairs..."

She pulled herself up and kissed him. It was wanton and hungry and obvious. He almost wanted to roll his eyes at the blatent attempt at distraction. Her fingers creeped up into his hair and tugged gently with need.

He tried to speak, he must remain strong he told himself again, but most of what he said she muffled with her mouth. "Josephine giving me an evil eye and cursing at me under her breath in Antivan hardly warrents my notice anymore. We must address the fact that this tournament is for the soldiers, _not you_."

She ignored him and deepened her kiss in order to keep his mouth fully occupied. She started rubbing her leg against his and then her hands moved slowly downwards. They found his own hands that he stubbornly kept fixed at his sides. She pulled them up only to lay them on her hips. His fingers clenched into her on reflex and she let out a little moan. Like it was second nature, he shifted his grip around to her behind and pulled her up closer to him. She whispered his name.

"Cullen..."

He must remain...he must...

He must take her upstairs immediately.

He let out a frustrated grunt. "You win. Upstairs." He conceded. She broke away from him and hurried up to bed.

She could have this round. He stood to gain more anyway. He fully intended to have her thoroughly 'make it up to him.' And then he could start this conversation again afterwards. It was nothing for him to stay awake all night. He would often lay awake anyway, just watching her sleep, if he was unable to find rest or a nightmare woke him. She, on the other hand, was accustomed to resting as much as she could while at Skyhold, never knowing what her next trip outside it's walls would bring. He could keep her up until dawn if he had to, arguing or doing...other things. He followed her up the ladder.

He took his time. When he reached the top he walked over to the far wall and just leaned on it with his arms crossed. He watched her undress, then he let her undress him. She had become quite good with his armor. She never wore heavy armor of her own, so the first time she helped him out of his was a new experience for her. He remembered her blushing in the firelight as he guided her hands through it. He remembered having to temper his fervent need to take her. He remembered her hesitant touches growing bold and testing his restraint.

But now he let her take control. Pulling him to the bed. Pulling him underneath her. He was content to lie there and let her pull deep moans from him as she moved over him. She was slow at first, then she grew hurried. He watched her unravel above him as long as he could bear to. She was slick with sweat, her hair coming undone in pieces and falling about her shoulders. When he was unable to hold back any longer, he grabbed her up swiftly and switched their positions. She cried out her relief as she let go and surrendered beneath him, letting him carry them both over the edge.

He hovered over her, still deep within her as they both caught their breath. She recovered first. "You're not going to let me go to sleep are you?"

He rolled onto his back and pulled her up to sit astride him again. She was smiling. At least they were done playing games now. "Correct." He replied.

"Well, do you have a specific objection, love, or are you simply opposed to the whole concept?"

"Both. And you know it." Where should he even start? "It is unbecoming for you as the leader to enter into a competition like this. You should be held above such things. It is dangerous to chance that you could be hurt in some way, despite all precautions being taken. You risk yourself unnecessarily too frequently as it is, and don't think I don't hear about it constantly. You stand to insult the Orlesians more than we will be already by participating yourself. Not that I give a damn personally, but I can appreciate their importance. Shall I go on my lady?" He raised a smug eyebrow at her in challenge.

"I'm not completely reckless. We did discuss all of these issues. But it was advised by several people that it can also be good for morale to have officers and the like participate so that we can be seen interacting on equal footing and not always be the people above giving orders. It makes us and our cause more accessible and thus more worth fighting for."

He actually agreed that argument had merit but he wasn't done yet. "And what makes you think you will, in fact, be treated as an equal? Anyone you fight against could just as easily give up the match not wanting to cause insult and then the whole purpose of the endeavor is invalidated. And another thing. Who exactly advised you about this in the first place?" He was afraid he already knew the answer.

"Varric, for one." She offered quickly. "And the Iron Bull." A long pause after that. "And Sera..."

Cullen rolled out from underneath her to sit at the edge of the bed. She fell backwards in a heap on the sheets behind him. "Of course they did." He complained with not a small amount of sarcasm.

Varric had more common sense than most people and the best interests of those he considered friends was important to him. Bull was a good leader, if a bit reckless, and his crew was loyal to a fault, demonstrating he was worthy of respect. But Sera..._Sera_! He hated that woman and made no effort to hide it from Evelyn.

She ignored his exasperation and continued. "And Varric came up with an ideal solution for making sure everyone competes to the best of their ability despite the rank of their opponent. We're offering coin to anyone who unseats someone of higher rank. The prize being proportionate to the rank and generally accepted skill level. It's been decided that besting me will be worth five sovereigns. Cassandra is worth eight." He saw her pout a little at that out of the corner of his eye. The foolish girl was actually upset she wasn't worth more, it seemed. "Bull said he wouldn't fight unless he commanded at least ten, so that's his price."

He squeezed his eyes shut, wishing he could shut out the world that had clearly gone mad. "Is it supposed to make me feel better that you've essentially put a bounty on your own head?"

She wrapped her arms around him from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Varric said you'd be worth ten as well, if I could persuade you to join us..."

"Evelyn, you're out of your mind." He replied without hesitation.

"But think of how much it would mean to the troops, _your troops_, if their Commander was willing to do this. They trust you immensely, Cullen, and they respect you. This would only help reinforce their loyalty and commitment."

Cullen hung his head and rubbed his face in a pained gesture with his hands. He realized he had lost this battle even before it started. He had no choice really. Not only had he failed to talk her out of this but now he was trapped as well. He let out a long and tortured sigh before he replied...

"Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Evelyn awoke before him. Not a typical occurrence. The sun hadn't yet cleared the horizon but she was dressed and perched at the edge of the bed lacing up her boots. He rolled over towards her and just grunted.

"Cullen, how can you still be sleeping? Last week, you got up before dawn to watch a shipment of iron being delivered. Today, we actually have something enjoyable and exciting happening and you're still abed." She prodded him with a finger as she scolded him. He just grunted again and rolled away from her.

In the days it had taken to plan the details of the tournament, Cullen had vainly prayed something would come up to cause a cancellation. A rift opening above the courtyard. A dragon attack. Demons. Venatori. Nug infestation. Anything.

So much for prayer.

"You still have time to reconsider your position, Evelyn." He spoke mostly into the pillow. When she scoffed, he sat up. "It is, as I have said, unbecoming for the leader of the Inquisition to participate in this." He paused, winced, then as a last resort, fell on his sword. "If you still think it important, I will fight, _enthusiastically_ even, if you bow out."

Evelyn smiled brightly and leaned down to kiss him. He accepted the gesture and pulled her close, but she resisted being drawn further into his embrace. "What kind of a bargain is that? You already agreed to join us no matter what." She stated the obvious.

"I agreed to join you. I said nothing about being enthusiastic about it." Cullen rose and reluctantly started to dress. "I may just decide to lay down my weapon and yield at the first match just to spite all of you." He grumbled.

Evelyn laughed, apparently finding something very funny. "Love, do you really expect me to believe that? You're the most competitive person I've ever met! Dorian is the only one left in Skyhold who can stand to even play chess with you." She raised an eyebrow and looked him up and down as he was stepping into his trousers. "And he only tolerates losing to you because he admires the view. And since when have you ever 'yielded' anything? Do I have to remind you about a particular card game and your stubborn insistence on trying to win...?"

Cullen's nostrils flared as he exhaled an irritated breath. She would bring_ that_ up. "Can we just go and get this over with, please?"

xxxx

Cullen swung his quarterstaff in a few test sweeps as he paced back and forth in one of two sparring rings set up in the courtyard for the day's events. His limbs felt odd; too light without the weight of his armor. As he looked around, it seemed everything had a 'light' feeling this morning. His men seemed happy and rested. The refugees, pilgrims and other civilians usually milling about the keep seemed relaxed, when usually, in these difficult times, people carried with them fear more often than not. He even noticed a few of the Orlesian dignitaries, with haughtily upturned noses, observing the soldiers readying themselves, though they pretended not to be interested.

His eyes moved over to Evelyn. She was standing with Varric, who had apparently been charged with overseeing the match pairings. Cullen decided not to be suspicious of the role the dwarf was playing here. He didn't much care who he would be facing. He was still vaguely considering protesting and forfeiting his first match. And as far as Evelyn's pairings were concerned, well, he would be keeping an eye on her anyway, so he wasn't overly worried.

She leaned on her own wooden staff, her familiar daggers having been left behind in his quarters along with his sword. She glanced in his direction and saw him staring. She smiled brightly. To him that smile rivaled the sunlight. He felt some of his irritation melt away. Perhaps she was right. Was it so bad they were participating? Everyone seemed in good spirits. Not a small feat for the Inquisitor to have accomplished given the state of the world. Maybe he should keep his worries for her to himself and just enjoy the day, as she seemed to be doing.

His optimism was fleeting.

Cullen turned at a soft tapping on his shoulder. "I believe we're about to get started, Commander. I hardly slept last night, I was so looking forward to our match." Dorian had come up behind him, and walked past as he spoke. The mage wore his typical look of amused indifference. What he wasn't wearing was a shirt. And shirtless Dorian was also not in possession of his staff. He carried the same plain wooden practice weapon that Cullen had. The same weapon they would all be using to fight with. Which meant...

"You can't be serious!" Cullen said, incredulous.

"I'm always serious about winning my dear Commander." Dorian took up a position across from him. Cullen looked around. It appeared as if the events were starting. Another pairing was taking their place in the ring opposite them and a crowd started to gather around the combatants. He just stood there with his mouth hung open wondering if someone was playing a joke on him. He was relieved when Evelyn made her way towards him, her hands open and her shoulders shrugging at the ridiculous predicament he found himself in. Hopefully she would be able to explain this away. Far, far away.

She shot Dorian an odd look and shook her head at him as she passed. "I'm sorry about this, Cullen. I think he might have bribed Varric into setting this up." She said.

"Sorry? Do you mean to tell me I'm actually supposed to fight Dorian? He can't use magic! Does he really think he's going to fight me? He can't be serious." He pleaded again.

Dorian shouted back at him. "I told you, Commander, I'm always serious about winning." The man was wearing a sly smile that didn't make Cullen feel any better. He now thought for certain he was the object of someone's excuse for a joke.

"You can't possibly think you could win." Cullen replied skeptically.

Dorian's smile grew larger, and more unsettling. "Perhaps not all of us have the same definition of 'winning'."

Evelyn patted Cullen on the arm. He couldn't help but think it was a somewhat condescending gesture. "Good luck, love." And with those simple words of encouragement, she moved away to join the gathered crowd, intending to watch the match.

He had no desire to embarrass Dorian by quickly overpowering him, but he wondered if he shouldn't do just that if this was supposed to be some kind of slight against his fighting prowess.

Dorian bowed slightly then brought up his staff. Cullen sighed, resigning himself, and did the same.

The two men circled each other cautiously. Cullen decided to allow Dorian the first strike, which he took. They exchanged a few wary blows, the sharp sound of clapping wood carrying over the jovial murmur of the crowd surrounding them. Varric was again standing next to Evelyn, making marks in a small notebook. _Likely keeping track of bets_, Cullen thought.

He saw Cassandra and Leliana in attendance. The two women were also marked to be participating today. He would have to return the favor by watching their matches, though Cullen wasn't sure yet if any of them were there to be supportive to either him or Dorian, or if they were just standing about waiting to be entertained by whatever spectacle they thought might arise.

His attention towards his opponent having wavered slightly, Cullen was almost unprepared when Dorian charged him. Almost. The smaller man shoved forcefully against Cullen's staff which he had brought up quickly in defense. All of a sudden, a fight that should have been waged at a respectable distance by virtue of their choice in weapons turned into close quarters combat. Very close quarters.

Dorian grabbed at Cullen's weapon and forceably held the two staffs locked in place between them while he tried to trip him by tangling their legs together. Cullen was forced to take a steadying step backwards. Unfortunately, this allowed Dorian to use his weight and Cullen's momentum to try and force him into falling on his back. Cullen had to move quickly, reversing the leg lock back onto Dorian and twisting around as they fell so that it was the mage that ended up on his back with Cullen on top of him.

They landed in the dirt with a thud. Their weapons still sandwiched between them. Cullen looked down and saw that Dorian's smile still hadn't left his face. "I yield Commander," he said and then he lifted his head off the ground and in towards Cullen's, enough to whisper intimately, "though perhaps both of us could be considered winners."

Cullen's eyes went wide and he couldn't fight the blush of color that came into his cheeks as he scrambled off of Dorian, getting caught up briefly in their tangled legs. Dorian laughed and a low murmur of laughter also came from a few of their audience. When Cullen looked up, he saw several people, Evelyn included, trying to cover their smiles with their hands.

"Alright then," Varric announced with an irritating smirk on his face, "We'll give this match to Curly. Next pair, set up!" He ordered waving his hand in the air.

Dorian rose slowly, making a show of it and sauntered past Cullen, winking at him as he walked by. Cullen saw him walk straight over to Varric and hold his hand out expectantly. The dwarf dropped several coins into the mage's waiting palm. Dorian left the courtyard without another word but with a satisfied smile plastered to his face.

Cullen also found himself without words. Evelyn came up to him tentatively and just stood beside him as they both watched Dorian leave. She hesitantly gave an explanation. "Apparently, Dorian made a bet with Varric some time ago that he could get you...um...'on top of him', or that he could get underneath you, or...something...at some point...so...Varric lost...I guess..."

Cullen hung his head and rubbed his eyes. This day couldn't be over fast enough.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

The morning progressed much as Cullen expected. He won his appointed matches, mostly in short order, and he was able to observe all of Evelyn's matches, which she also seemed to have no problems with. The field, however, was thinning out. He sat next to her on the stairs to the main hall, awaiting their next pairings.

"You've done well all morning." He felt the need to offer the praise. She had done well. He hadn't been concerned for her safety at any point. She was quick and agile, which he already knew from previous experience with her in other..._endeavors_, and she was a master at controlling the pace of a fight.

Evelyn laughed. "Oh, ye of little faith! Did you imagine I'd stumble over my own feet and call out for you to rescue me?"

Cullen rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, I simply didn't expect you to be as skilled with another weapon as you are with your daggers. I've never seen you fight with anything else. Short blades are a unique discipline and the techniques do not often translate to larger weapons."

"You forget, my love. Four brothers." She puffed out her chest a little. "I could defend myself with a kitchen spoon if I had to. A girl only has to get her braids cut off once before she learns how to fight back."

He raised an eyebrow. "I suppose that makes sense. If it's all the same, however, I still intend to keep an eye on you for the rest of the day."

"I'd be terribly disappointed if you did not, Commander. It's entirely possible I might need to be rescued given those still competing. You may yet get to play the part of a knight coming to his lady's aid, if only to save me from an overly embarrassing defeat at the hands of one of our more experienced companions." She winked at him. By mid-afternoon, those left fighting were some of the best the Inquisition had to offer.

The rank and file, overall, seemed to truly enjoy the tournament so far, and those no longer fighting found entertainment in watching and making wagers on their commanders and comrades. Cullen knew the betting would start getting fierce from this point forward.

Evelyn had smiled the whole time, with friendly words and enthusiastic encouragement for all. She was an exemplary leader and Cullen found himself becoming more proud of her and their cause than he thought possible. He was on track to eat crow this evening. He would have to admit to his lover that she had been right about today. Morale seemed at an all-time high. But he would reserve his final concession until all was said and done. He still had some personal pride left, after all, and he wouldn't relinquish that readily.

Evelyn's smile and good nature seemed to be rivaled only by Varric's, which drove Cullen to wonder exactly how much coin the dwarf was skimming off the top of those bets he was managing. And he could have sworn he saw Josephine pulling Varric aside earlier. He suspected the Ambassador couldn't resist placing some secret bets of her own, despite her opposition to the day's events. He made a mental note to call her out on that at a later date. He would save the information to use as ammunition against her in the future if needs be.

He wasn't sure if he was proud of himself or disgusted at the fact that he was being driven to play these games, but really, with these women, much like Evelyn with her brothers he imagined, it was a matter of survival.

The first interesting match of consequence, if one ignored the thoroughly humiliating debacle between he and Dorian this morning, was between Sister Leliana and The Iron Bull.

The two commanded a large crowd, each with their own faction of supporters. Leliana was unreadable, as usual and Bull looked like he was having a grand time. Cullen studied the two of them. Leliana's slim form was dwarfed by that of the giant Qunari. He knew the Sister's skills lay in ranged fighting, and he had sparred with Bull enough to know that he fought at close quarters like he was born with a blunt instrument in his hands. Any observer who didn't know them would bet heavily on Bull. And yet Cullen honestly wasn't sure who would emerge victorious. But he had to admit he was somewhat excited to watch and find out.

He and Evelyn pushed their way through to the front of the crowd just at the edge of the sparring ring. Dorian and Varric were there as well.

When the match began, Leliana was the first to strike. She was quick as lightning and at first it seemed she was using the obvious tactic of trying to tire out her much larger opponent. Bull didn't seem to be cooperating however and matched her blow for blow. In fact, having been on the receiving end of those blows before, Cullen though he might be holding back a little, trying to prolong the fight. Leliana was clearly undaunted and continued her aggressive assault. She swore a few times in Orlesian, and even snuck in a few low blows, but overall appeared to be maintaining a cool calm.

The fight went on and on, much to the excitement of the crowd. Varric was inundated with business until he finally called a stop to the placement of new bets.

Not seconds after Varric shut his notebook, Bull deflected another attempt at a low blow and outright charged Leliana. She attempted to maneuver out of the way, but he was shockingly quick. She landed on her back, with Bull sprawled above her in much the same way Cullen and Dorian had ended their fight. A cheer rose up from the Chargers in the crowd and a simultaneous groan emerged from Leliana's people.

Cullen expected to hear Leliana yield, but that wasn't what happened. She hooked a delicate finger under the Iron Bull's chin, and gently drew his face down closer to hers. He cocked a smile, but allowed it. And then it looked like she whispered something in his ear. She released him and he leaned back. He appeared to have a strange look on his face, but Cullen couldn't see his good eye from where he was standing so he couldn't be sure.

Suddenly, Bull rose up off of Leliana, tossed his staff aside and turned to walk away.

"I yield!" He shouted and threw his arms up in the air.

There was silence. The crowd parted for him as he left the ring. Leliana got up slowly, leisurely dusted herself off, and then walked away in the opposite direction. When both combatants were gone, everyone just looked at each other.

Varric started chuckling. Evelyn looked down at him and then accused him, "You know what that was all about, don't you?"

"Actually, I have no idea." He replied. "But it was damn entertaining."

Dorian spoke next. "What do you suppose she said to him?"

Cullen crossed his arms and frowned. "She probably threatened him with something." Cullen knew for a fact Leliana had something on everyone, friend and foe alike, and he wouldn't put it past her to utilize blackmail even in a friendly sparring match. But he couldn't imagine what bit of information would have Bull running from her.

"Oh, come now, Commander. Maybe she _propositioned_ him." Evelyn said suggestively. "Bull happens to fancy red-heads, you know. We might see the two of them sneaking off for a tryst together tonight..."

Cullen scoffed and refused to dignify her absurd supposition with a response. Dorian, however, laughed and replied, "My dear, you are truly a romantic at heart."

Varric seemed to agree. "Sparkler, you do realize that she has everyone in Skyhold paired off with someone in her head?" Then he turned to Cullen. "Curly, you never really had a chance."

Evelyn giggled under her breath, likely because she knew Varric's words were true in more ways than one. But Cullen couldn't exactly complain about how her romantic tendencies had turned out for him, so he kept his mouth shut.

"You and Hero are up next, Curly. At least I know you two won't try and ruin my bets."

Apparently unable to keep from commenting, Dorian commented. "Yes, Varric that is if you can find anyone who wants to bet on such a boring fight. Even as much as I want to watch our dear Commander's match, I might just choke on all the respectable chivalry between him and our resident Warden. The extreme fairness of such a fight is bound to put one right to sleep."

Evelyn giggled again.

"I'm standing right here." Cullen growled and glared down at her. "And I'm terribly sorry I don't live up to the standards of depravity set by the rest of you vipers." Then he left to ready himself to meet Blackwall.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Cullen and Blackwall were well matched and Cullen couldn't deny that he enjoyed their fight. It was his first match of the day that he didn't feel the need to hold back. In fact, there were several times he had to dig deep into his reserves of skill and strength. And it was also his first match of the day where he didn't feel some kind of ulterior motive behind the pairing. He wondered how Varric allowed that to happen.

Despite Dorian's protestations he watched the whole fight and despite his predictions, they managed to draw a respectable crowd. It was a long and satisfying battle. Cullen emerged victorious and his soldiers applauded the win. He and Blackwall shook hands amicably and they both offered each other words of praise and respect. Out of the corner of his eye, Cullen saw Dorian make a show of yawning.

The crowd started to shift towards the other ring where Evelyn was locked deep in combat with Sister Leliana. He had stolen a few glances in their direction while he was with Blackwall, but was unable to pay closer attention. As it was, the Warden made him pay for each of those distracted glances and he was lucky he was able to recover from them.

He was unconcerned, however, about Evelyn's safety in this particular fight. He usually didn't trust Leliana as far as he could throw her, but he knew she would never jeopardize their mission by accidentally bringing harm to the Inquisitor.

He found a spot from which he could rest and catch his breath while observing the two women. They were of similar height and similar build. Both possessed elegant features and enviable grace. Despite the chill air, Cullen had worked up a sweat in his last match and he noticed that Evelyn and Leliana were doing the same. Damp red tendrils fell out from the spymaster's upswept hair and dark silky strands clung to the back of the Inquisitor's neck.

He watched them move around each other. It was not so much a fight as it was a dance. They were equally fast and nearly matched in cunning. And it was obvious they were enjoying themselves. Their motions were smooth and precise. Their bodies were lithe and eager. Their chests moved in and out with deep breaths. Their backs arched into exquisitely enticing curves as they swung their weapons. It was the most beautiful fight he has ever seen and he felt himself feeling even more overheated.

Not surprisingly, he didn't seem to be the only one. Bull was also watching intently with a somewhat disturbing wide smile on his face. Perhaps Evelyn wasn't wrong in her romantic assumptions. Another disturbing sight was Sera, sitting cross legged at the edge of the ring looking more interested in the two women fighting than he had ever seen her look at anything.

He found himself jealous and aroused by turns. This was his Evelyn on display, the depth of the passion she usually concealed under diplomacy and propriety now in full view for all to see. And yet to see her like this, under the shining sun in the light of day, knowing that she was his, knowing the heat of her would be warming his bed tonight and that her passion belonged only to him...he closed his eyes against the sight...it was deliciously maddening. It was also dangerous to indulge in these thoughts in front of everyone. Surely anyone could tell what it did to him, what _she_ did to him. She could test the limits of his control one moment and in the next be the vessel by which he escaped from it.

"Enjoying the show, Curly?" Varric had sidled up next to him. "You aren't the only one."

Cullen blinked and shook the desire from his head. He gathered his wits back together and made an attempt at relevant conversation. "Who is favored here?"

"Well, the odds _were_ on Nightingale."

"Were? What does that mean?" He asked curiously.

"It means she's about to throw the fight."

Bemused, Cullen watched as Varric's prediction played out exactly. The women exchanged a flurry of blows, then all of a sudden, Leliana seemed to miss a beat, falling one step behind in their dance, allowing Evelyn a critical swing that separated the Nightingale from her staff. The Inquisitor then swept low, knocking Leliana's feet out from under her, causing her to land flat on her back in the dirt, immediately coming to face Evelyn's staff which she had swung around to point at her.

Cullen wasn't sure if many other people would have noticed, but it was obvious to him that Leliana's apparent stumble in form was just as calculated as everything else she ever did. Varric was right, she had given up the match.

And Cullen could tell that Evelyn knew it too. She looked down at Leliana with a mix of frustration and respect. He was certain, and he knew Evelyn was as well, that Leliana would think it a valuable statement, not only to the soldiers but also to whoever else was observing to have their leader win this match and progress as far as she could in the tournament.

Of course it was absolutely possible that she would have won anyway, but Leliana was not one to leave things to chance and given that she was accustomed to secretly exercising control over most situations, that was exactly what she chose to do here.

"Congratulations, Inquisitor." Leliana said smoothly as Evelyn reached down to help her to her feet.

Evelyn offered a small bow. "You honor me, my friend...in more ways than one."

The women smiled at each other and then parted. Evelyn looked around briefly, then spotted where he stood with Varric. She approached them leisurely as the crowd dispersed.

"Did you defeat Blackwall?" She asked him, touching his arm in one of the small gestures of affection they allowed themselves when others were observing.

Varric answered for him. "Of course he did, you would have been very proud. Dorian kept an eye on him for you. Although he did bet a substantial sum on our very modest Commander, so he was looking after his coin as much as he was looking after the man."

"Congratulations Commander." She offered with a grin. "And I'm sorry about what Leliana did, Varric. For what it's worth, she didn't tell me ahead of time she was going to let me win. I still had a marvelous time, though. It was exhilarating getting to fight her."

Evelyn was flushed and out of breath and she looked completely happy. It was then that Cullen realized how fully participating in this day was every bit as important to Evelyn as it was to the soldiers. She was just as deserving of these diversions as any of them, probably more so. Seeing her so relaxed and content made him glad he had gone along with this after all.

"Don't be sorry." Varric quickly assuaged the Inquisitor's guilt over the outcome of her match. Then he added, dryly. "Leliana had one of her agents place a large bet for her...on you to win."

Evelyn laughed. Cullen shook his head. "Is there no honesty to be had anywhere?" He asked rhetorically.

"Your captains and lieutenants are making quite a bit of honest coin betting on you, Curly. You're turning out to be the sure thing today. And you're the only one left in your bracket, so you're just one match away from making a lot of people a lot of gold." Varric spoke with enough enthusiasm that Cullen thought one of those people was certainly the dwarf himself.

"Yes, well, I'll endeavor to stay in top form then." Cullen didn't bother to hide the sarcasm.

With another bright smile, Evelyn excused herself. "I'm going to prepare for my next match, gentleman." She gave Cullen a knowing look. She was going to gloat later. It would be prettily phrased and delivered with warmth and affection, but it would definitely be gloating. The day was turning out to be a success. He was man enough to admit that to her. In private. And only to her.

When she walked away, Varric leaned in conspiratorially. "We should go and find a good spot to watch her next match."

Cullen thought he heard a definite trace of intrigue in Varric's tone. "Who's left?" He asked suspiciously.

"The Seeker."

He didn't see a reason to be concerned about Evelyn with Cassandra. It was likely that she would be defeated, but there was no shame in losing to the Right Hand of the Divine. Cassandra would no more put the Inquisitor in harm's way than Leliana would so he trusted their match would be fair as well as fulfilling for Evelyn. Of course, that left him and Cassandra to finish out the tournament, but he was sure the Seeker would agree to putting on a good show for the men and then everyone could, thankfully, go back to normal.

His spirits were high now that he saw an end to this trying day. He took a moment to wonder at what kind of person it made him that he would much prefer actual life or death battles than this show for entertainment purposes. He would have made a horrible Chevalier. And for the first time, he actually considered himself lucky to have so many female associates who were so well versed in the Game, leaving him able to pursue his strengths in commanding the army.

With his shoulders feeling a little lighter and his head throbbing somewhat less, he let Varric lead him to a spot at the edge of the ring where Evelyn and Cassandra were getting ready to start their match. Varric was quickly swarmed with people placing wagers. Dorian and Bull came up to stand next to them. He considered asking Bull about Leliana, but thought better of it. Let the spies keep their secrets.

Before long, it seemed like the whole of Skyhold was surrounding the ring. The lighthearted smile that Evelyn left him wearing no longer graced her face. She was the picture of seriousness and Cassandra was the same, but that was how the Seeker always looked.

When finally the match was signaled to begin, neither of them made a move at first. The two of them stood like statues. Very angry looking statues. Staves in hand. Just staring at each other. This wasn't usually how Evelyn started a fight. She almost always made use of her superior swiftness to land the first blow. What she lacked in brute strength, she made up for with speed and finesse.

There was no finesse to be seen, however, in the next series of events.

Evelyn did, in fact, use her speed to move within striking distance of Cassandra. Actual striking distance. With a fist to the face. Cullen's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. Evelyn, _Lady_ Evelyn Trevelyan, _Herald of Andraste, _punched the Right Hand of the Divine in the face. He saw his lover's lips curl into a wicked grin as she pulled back her fist. Cassandra's head turned with the force of the blow, but she remained standing straight up. She brought a hand up to the side of her mouth where a thin trickle of blood was starting to form.

Evelyn didn't make another move. She just stood there, one hand still balled in a fist, the other holding onto her staff. Cassandra's face slowly morphed into a sneer and then she laughed. She actually laughed. And then she jerked up her staff with both hands and clipped Evelyn right under the nose with it.

_Fuck! _Cullen shouted out in his own head and he hoped he hadn't actually said it aloud. What in the Void was going on? A collective groan rose up from the crowd when Cassandra's staff made contact with Evelyn's face. She was staggered back a step and then she too let out a disconcerting chuckle. When she lifted her hand to touch at her nose and brought back blood, Cullen actually did shout out.

"Maker's breath! What..." He was about to jump into the ring and separate the two women. Whatever this was, it was _not_ going to continue. Clearly the two of them had gone mad. But he never even made it one step from where he stood. Three hands held him back.

Varric, Dorian and the Iron Bull were keeping him in place. Bull spoke. "All due respect, Commander...but don't you _fucking_ dare!"

"We've been waiting for this _all day_, Curly. Try not to ruin it for us." Varric chimed in.

"She'll be fine, Commander." Dorian now. "They'll both be fine. They wouldn't really hurt one another, but this has been a long time in coming. Let them get it out of their system. And by all the gods, give your sanctimony a rest and let us enjoy this."

Cullen was paralyzed by his own bewilderment. By now the women had both recovered, but they were done exchanging test blows. Weapons came up, shouts from each of them echoed off the stone of the keep and they attacked each other with a zeal he thought reserved for dragons.

Bull spoke again and this time it was over the din of a now raucously noisy crowd. "This is gonna be so good..."

And just like that, Cullen's headache was back in force.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Cullen could easily shrug off Dorian and Varric, but he was a bit concerned the Iron Bull might tackle him to the ground if he tried to break up the fight between Evelyn and Cassandra. That was the last thing he needed. Well, the last thing he needed was for the whole of the Inquisition to witness this shameless catfight going on in front of him, but he was starting to believe he was the only one that thought so. As he looked around at the large crowd, he was certain he had never seen a group of people so entertained in all his life. One would think they were watching a dragon fight a giant.

"What, in Andraste's name, has gotten into those two?!" Cullen snarled out. He winced as Cassandra spun quickly around, landing a particularly painful sounding blow with her staff right across Evelyn's back causing her to fall forward, one hand briefly brushing the ground to steady herself so as not to lose her footing. Evelyn was able to recover and duck under another swing from her opponent then, she swept her weapon around knocking the Seeker's legs out from under her. Cassandra fell, but not before she reached out and grabbed a fistful of Evelyn's hair pulling her down as well. Evelyn screamed, more indignant than in pain, Cullen thought, and the two women landed on top of each other.

Bull abruptly released Cullen and started applauding. Hoots, whistles and cheers rose up from the crowd.

Dorian was apparently the only one still acknowledging Cullen's indignant presence. "You see Commander, your dear Evelyn has been holding a tiny grudge. From what I understand, when they first met, the Lady Pentaghast over there clapped her in irons and threatened to execute her."

Dorian's assertion was nonsensical. "That was months upon months ago! And the Inquisitor isn't like that." _Is she?_ Cullen asked himself. _No, she couldn't be_. "Don't be ridiculous." Then, as if he thought it would support his argument he added, "And Leliana had an equal hand in that, by the way. I didn't notice the two of _them_ going for blood!"

"That's because Leliana's scarier." Bull contributed, not taking his eyes off the fight. "The boss knows her limits. Can't save the world if she wakes up with her throat slit..." he reconsidered the non sequitur, "...or doesn't wake up, or whatever."

Evelyn rolled off of Cassandra and jumped up. Cassandra was attempting to get up when Evelyn kicked dirt in her eyes.

Dorian continued. "She may play magnanimous, and mind you most of the time she genuinely is, but she doesn't take affronts to her person very well. I wouldn't expect you to know this of course, she's all smiles and sweetness around you, isn't she old boy?"

Cullen looked to Varric, now desperate for something to make sense.

Varric glanced at him then back to the women. "Curly, if there's one thing our fearless leader excels at, it's defending herself. How else do you think she's still alive? How else do you think any of us are still alive? But, if she can't defend against something at the time and has to suffer...well, anything really, then she'll settle for retribution. If you knew half of what goes on when we're in the field..." Varric's sentence trailed off as Cassandra jabbed Evelyn in the gut with the butt of her weapon.

Cullen almost charged forward again but was stopped by the dwarf who continued speaking. "Like I was saying, if you knew half of what goes on when we're in the field, you'd start sleeping with one eye open...and a knife under your pillow."

"And why _don't_ I know any of this?" He accused all three men. "None of you have ever reported any violent vendettas taking place, for Maker's sake!" He didn't know who he thought he was pleading with.

Varric chuckled. At him, at the situation, at the women, he wasn't sure. "That's part of her charm. With that 'proper noble', 'good chantry girl' front she puts up who would believe us? Besides, it's better if our enemies are surprised when she turns truly vicious."

Cullen had seen her give as good as she got when dealing with the pompous nobles she was forced to interact with but he would never have expected her skills to extend past political manipulation and into fighting dirty. Literally.

Dorian seemed to read his mind. "The nobility, my dear Commander, are the dirtiest fighters of all."

"Seeker's seen this coming." Varric said dismissively. "Welcomes it even. Fair's fair. The Inquisitor knows Cassandra was only doing her job, but she has to square it with her pride, doesn't she? A little rough-housing to even up the score and all's well with the world. You understand, don't you?"

Truthfully, he understood nothing, but that was hardly a unique state of affairs for him where these women were concerned. He didn't understand at all, but then he looked at Evelyn. Even as she took another staff blow from Cassandra, she looked happy, euphoric even. He took a deep breath and his shoulders slumped. Who was he to take that away from her.

And...

He shook his head, trying to deny it.

And...

He couldn't possibly admit it.

And damned if he wasn't seeing Bull's point. This might be the greatest single fight he'd ever witnessed. It was totally inappropriate. It was filthy. Depraved. Arousing. And he couldn't look away.

Dorian saw the change in his eyes. "Gentlemen, I do believe we have a convert."

Bull clapped him on the back. "Take it all in Commander. And save it to use later. I know I will."

Cullen was certain he didn't want Bull 'using' anything involving Evelyn later or any other time. He might have acknowledged that this little war of attrition was captivating, but he still had to end it as quickly as possible. Evelyn was his; every secretly savage inch of her and he was officially done sharing.

In for a copper, in for a sovereign.

"Varric, give me ten gold on the Inqusitor." Cullen was all in.

"What? You want to make a _bet_? You're kidding."

"Do you know me to 'kid', Varric?"

"I, uh...no. I guess not. Consider it done."

Now he just had to find a way to get Evelyn's attention. He had spent enough time sparring with Cassandra to know all of her strengths and weaknesses. That scar she wore under her left eye wasn't the extent of her injury there. She had a blind spot on that side. It was a deficit she compensated for flawlessly. Usually. It would be a different story if it was specifically exploited.

He leaned in to Dorian. "When the Inquisitor looks this way, I need a spark."

"Excuse me?" The mage had heard him just fine, as evidenced by his suspicious smile and sidelong glance.

"Just do it, mage. And make sure Cassandra doesn't see it."

"And what will I be getting out of this, Commander?"

"Whatever you want." Cullen said hurriedly, and then he thought better of that statement and qualified, "_Within reason_. Just do it!"

"I'll hold you to that." Dorian said, smugly.

Cullen couldn't help but feel he was digging his own grave, but it was too late to retreat. He crouched down and narrowed his eyes, watching the women more intently now.

Evelyn landed a right hook to Cassandra's jaw, but she wasn't able to get her guard back up in time to avoid another body shot from the Seeker's staff. Evelyn doubled over. Cassandra advanced meaning to strike again when Evelyn swung up fiercely with her own weapon, clearly not as injured as she had let on, catching the other woman with an uppercut.

Cassandra stumbled backward and turned quickly to put a few defensive steps between her and her opponent. Evelyn was now facing where Cullen stood, and Cassandra was facing away.

Dorian was swift and true to his word. The mage snapped his fingers above Cullen's head where he was still crouching and a bright spark lit up in his hand. It was enough to catch Evelyn's attention. When their eyes met, Cullen pointed at Cassandra and then pointed to his left eye. It was enough for her to take his meaning. She smiled widely.

The women faced each other again and circled like caged beasts. Evelyn slowly spun her staff before her, hand over hand. Cassandra held hers up like a greatsword. They both jumped forward simultaneously and exchanged a flurry of blows. Cassandra's strikes were heavy but Evelyn's came faster. The Inquisitor ducked under a swing meant for her head. As she came back up, she feigned a blow to Cassandra's right side, but quickly redirected left. Just as Cullen knew would happen, Cassandra was blindsided.

With a gasp from the crowd Cassandra fell straight down, dropping her staff in the process. She tried to get up, reaching madly for her weapon, but Evelyn kicked it away and sent Cassandra reeling again when she shoved at her shoulder with her other foot.

Flat on her back, with Evelyn looming over her, Cassandra still seemed to contemplate trying to continue fighting.

Evelyn took a threatening step forward, her staff pointed at Cassandra. "Yield?" She asked loudly.

With a deep and audible sigh, Cassandra finally saw reason. "Yield." She grumbled out.

With an equally deep sigh, Evelyn tossed aside her staff and collapsed to the ground herself, even as she held up a fist in victory.

A deafening cheer rose up from the crowd. After a few moments to recover, the combatants stood. Cullen noted they both had ridiculous smiles on their faces. They bowed respectfully to one another then shook hands as if nothing untoward had occurred.

The cheers continued as the women walked out of the ring side by side. Cullen straightened, rubbed at the back of his neck and hung his head. He didn't know what he should be allowing himself to feel. Relief? Disappointment? Embarrassment?

Varric patted him on the back in apparent consolation. "Come on, Curly. Everyone is coming out of this one a winner."

"And then some..." Dorian and Bull said simultaneously.

Cullen gave them a withering look.

Dorian just laughed. "Now, now, Commander, save your regrets for later when you'll likely have a few more. You have one more match left, after all."

Cullen squeezed his eyes shut as it suddenly occurred to him. He had one more match left. With Evelyn.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

Cullen was not in a good place mentally. He took an accounting of his day so far. He let the woman he loved get into a fist fight. He had bet coin on said fight. He had helped her cheat so she could win. And worst of all, he had been shamefully aroused by watching her go at it with another woman. There had been times in his life where he felt as if his grasp on sanity was tenuous at best. At the moment, he felt like he was watching his sanity ride away from Skyhold on his favorite horse, laughing at him as it left.

Evelyn found him sulking on the steps, waiting for their match. The sun was low in the sky, and from what Cullen could tell, everyone, aside from him, was in such a good mood that the drinking had already started.

The Iron Bull was sitting on a keg while he drank from another. Literally. Directly from it. It was a small one, but nonetheless. Varric was standing in the middle of the fighting ring that was soon to be graced by the Leader of the Inquisition and her Commander. The shady dwarf was furiously taking down every last bet before the fight. His notebook having filled long ago, he was now writing on scraps of parchment, his pockets overflowing with them.

A few of Cullen's soldiers came up to him to offer congratulations or words of encouragement. He nodded politely in response. It was all he could manage. He was certain they wouldn't want to be congratulated either if they were in his position. And he couldn't help but wonder if some of them were thinking exactly that when he noticed a pitying look accompany their words.

Evelyn didn't say anything when she approached. She looked down at him sweetly and then pulled him up, grabbing his arm. He allowed himself to be led to an alcove behind the stairs, where they were concealed from view.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it wasn't Evelyn pressing herself against him, covering his lips with hers and scorching him with a kiss so deep he nearly forgot where he was. Her body was warm, her lips were delicious, she smelled of sunlight and sweat and combined with the disturbing aroused feeling that still lingered on him after watching her fight Cassandra, he was dangerously close to forgetting himself entirely and having her up against the wall.

She breathed a soft humming sound against his mouth as her clever tongue teased at his. She ground her pelvis wantonly into him, the leather of his breeches doing nothing to shield him from her erotic assault.

A disgraceful moan escaped him, against his rapidly thinning will. He muttered a curse in protest even as he ran his fingers into her hair, grabbing fistfuls of the dark silk and pulling her closer.

"What are you doing?" He murmured, but he didn't pull away. One of her legs slid up his thigh and wrapped itself around his waist. She pulled herself up enough to whisper in his ear.

"I knew you'd come to my rescue, Commander." He shivered when her breath caressed him as she spoke. "I just wanted to thank you. Let's make our match quick so we can retire early..."

She started nipping at his neck when they heard someone calling for the Inquisitor. She sighed and released him, giving him one last smile before she turned and hurried back to the courtyard.

Cullen let out a long breath and slumped back against the wall. For the first time today, he and Evelyn were of the same mind. He wanted nothing more than to be finished here, and even better if he could take her straight up to bed. It was settled. They would have done with their match as quickly as possible.

Cullen straightened and adjusted himself awkwardly. He walked slowly back out to the courtyard thinking his trials were almost at an end, but something suddenly occurred to him and he stopped in his tracks.

_What did she mean? _

He stared straight ahead at nothing, his chest tightening, his head aching. Did she mean for him to defeat her quickly? Or did she mean for him to let her win?

The implications of making the wrong decision flooded his mind. If he took her down quickly, gently of course, but quickly, and she had actually intended to win, it would certainly hurt her pride. And he had already seen what festered when her pride was hurt. He had no desire to end up on the wrong side of her ire.

But if he took it easy on her and let her win, it was possible that would lead to damaged pride as well. She might accuse him of not taking her seriously.

If he chose wrong, his hopes of a warm Evelyn in his bed after a trying day would be dashed in short order. He stood in a daze, weighing his options when he heard Varric call out to him. He had Dorian in tow.

"Let's go, Curly, we're about to get started here. Hey! What's wrong with you? Why are you just standing there...wait, _shit_. She got to you didn't she? That sneaky little minx."

Got to him? What did that mean? Cullen just looked down at Varric quizzically.

Dorian grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Snap out of it, man! Don't you see what she's done to you? She seduced you didn't she? Of course she did. It's what I would have done."

Cullen extricated himself from Dorian's grasp, trying to hide the heat rising to his face. "What are you talking about?"

"There's no shame in it, Curly." Varric offered. "She loved you up a little behind the wall there, right? She was trying to soften you up so she can win and make it seem like it was your idea. You wouldn't be the first man to throw a fight for sex. Frankly, you wouldn't even be the first _today_."

"The dwarf is right. She's toying with your head." Cullen raised an eyebrow at Dorian. "The other one, Commander. Focus. Fortunately you have us to guide you through this storm and avoid that Siren's call." Dorian clapped him on the back and then gathered him into a huddle with Varric. "What exactly did she say to you?"

Cullen couldn't believe it. Although after today, he should. Was he so easily manipulated? Could he really be brought so low by a kiss and a promise? He had actually been considering letting her win. How would that have looked to his men? He knew exactly how it would have looked. It would have looked like their Commander exchanged his pride for sex. He wasn't about to let that happen. Evelyn had told him more than once that he was going to need to learn how to play the Game at some point. So, steeling his resolve, he answered Dorian. "She said we should end the match swiftly, but offered no strategy."

"Hmm. That means she's going to come at you hard and fast, so be prepared." Varric said. "I don't think she'll go after you like she did Cassandra though, she probably wouldn't want to hurt that pretty face of yours." Cullen just rolled his eyes.

It was Dorian's turn now. "She's going to expect you to hesitate. She meant to confuse you. 'Should you attack her?' 'Should you let her win?' These are the things she knows you'll be asking yourself. She wants you to be too busy wondering how to keep her in your bed so you forget to fight back when she goes for your jugular. Well, don't believe it, Commander. That girl is going to be in your bed regardless. You're her weakness, you see, but she can hardly admit that to you. You don't have anything to worry about here." Dorian concluded his argument with authority. "I see no reason not to take her down."

"No, no, no, as usual the Vint's got it wrong." A slightly inebriated Bull had sauntered over to them, apparently hearing their conversation. "Well, I suppose he's got the outcome right, but not the motivation."

"Do tell, Tiny." Varric asked, crossing his arms. "What are we not seeing?"

"Women in power need a reprieve from it occasionally. Especially in the bedroom." Bull poked a finger into Cullen's chest. "You're her reprieve. She doesn't want you to throw the fight. She wants you to win. She just wants you to _think_ she's trying to manipulate a win for herself. She's got her own pride and reputation to protect here too, you know? So she plays the game and makes it seem likes she's plotting your downfall, when really she wants you to take charge, be a man and win at all costs. Show the boss who's boss. She wants it, trust me. Give her what she wants and I bet tonight will be the best sex you ever had."

Varric and Dorian nodded their heads in apparent agreement with Bull's overly complicated assessment. Cullen was having trouble keeping up with the convoluted nonsense of all this..._scheming_. He slowly formed a question trying to wrap his head around things. "Are you telling me that she tried to manipulate me into losing, but is secretly hoping I ignore her and, in fact, defeat her?"

"Yes!"  
"Of course!"  
"You got it!"

The three men answered at the same time. Cullen hung his throbbing head and rested it in his hands. "For Maker's sake.."

"Pull it together, Curly." Varric ordered. Was there anyone today who wasn't trying to tell him what to do? "There's a lot of coin on this fight. It's time for you to do your duty to males everywhere and go out there and win."

"Much as I hate to admit it, Commander, this giant brute's argument makes sense." Dorian managed to look down his nose at the much taller Bull. "Our Inquisitor can't very well ask to get beaten, can she? She has to put up a good front, make it seem like she wants to come out on top, when really she wants you on top. Understand?"

Cullen just growled in frustration. He was done talking. "No. I don't. And I don't give a damn anymore. She's going down."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Last chapter! Gets a little steamy at the end. Just a warning. Thanks SO MUCH for reading!_

**_Chapter 8_**

Cullen paced back and forth in front of Evelyn like a caged beast. The temperature had started to drop with the setting sun. His frustrated breaths escaped his nostrils in visible puffs. He gripped his quarterstaff with white knuckles. The gathered crowed around them was buzzing with a silent energy.

If she wanted a fight he would give it to her. If she secretly wanted him to knock her on her pretty little ass, he would. And he wasn't going to feel badly about it.

He narrowed his eyes at his opponent, trying to see a threat there and not the object of his love. She smiled at him and then licked her lips. He was finding that desire demons had nothing on his woman.

When Varric signaled the start of their match, she charged him just as the men had predicted. He was ready for it of course. He quickly turned to the side just managing to dodge her attack. He swung out with his staff and it landed flat against her back. She stumbled forward and he capitalized on the stumble by swatting her backside with his hand.

She let out a shocked little gasp. The crowd cried out as one, equally surprised, before they started laughing.

Evelyn recovered, facing him and they circled one another at a safe distance. "So that's how it's going to be then, Commander?" She asked him through a cocky grin. Too cocky for someone who had just gotten spanked in front of an audience.

"That's how it's going to be." He replied cooly. "You should know. You asked for this" This was all her doing. This is what she had driven him to. It was time she faced the consequences. From this point forward, he wouldn't be responsible for his actions. He lunged, trying to grab her but she slipped easily away.

"I have no idea what you mean?" She said innocently. " If you think..."

She tried to continue but Cullen lunged again, and this time he was able to shove at her staff with his own, knocking it upwards, leaving her midsection exposed. He swung his staff behind him with one arm and grabbed around her waist with his other. She still had her staff over her head when he pulled her close and said in a low rumble, "I don't want to hear another word out of you." Then closer and lower, "Until I make you call out my name."

She looked right at him, a mix of disbelief and intrigue in her lovely green eyes...just before she tried to bring her staff down on his head. He ducked away from her and their weapons met with a loud clap.

Foreplay done, they exchanged blows now, swift and hard by turns. He would drive her backwards only to have her slip away and land a strike against him. Two steps forward, one step back. The crowd's shouts grew louder and louder, spurring them on.

Cullen struck low, clipping her legs. She jumped and swung right at his face. He leaned back narrowly escaping, or so he thought. In the time it took him to blink and back away from her strike, she had somehow managed to twist around and come up behind him.

Her arm wrapped around his neck from behind. He almost laughed thinking she meant to try to wrestle him, who outweighed her by five stone, to the ground. He _almost_ laughed. Until she made no move to bring him down. Instead, she moved in close. She rubbed her breasts against his back. She dragged herself up his body and blew a hot breath against his ear. "Still think you can take me down, Commander?"

It was Evelyn that laughed when he shuddered then tensed at the intimate contact. "You little..." He growled and dropped his weapon. He brought his hands up and managed to haul her over his head and throw her forward. She yelled out as she flew, flailing in the air. The crowd audibly inhaled and held their collective breath.

Evelyn landed on her back in the dirt and skidded backwards a few paces with the momentum. Cullen rushed forward and fell to his knees on top of her, straddling her chest. He pressed his hands against her shoulders, pinning her down to the ground.

A roar rose up around them. Cullen couldn't tell who in the crowd was cheering and who was bemoaning lost coin.

"Yield." He said. A demand, not a question.

She gave him another maddening smile, so wide it was as if she had taken the win. He recalled The Iron Bull's words. Perhaps she had won. She replied. "To you? Always."

People started pressing in around them, eager to offer congratulations and start celebrating the day. Cullen had no desire to celebrate with them. This might be the end of the match, but he wasn't yet done. He wasn't about to leave a battle half won.

He stood and reached down to pull Evelyn up to her feet. He leaned in so only she could hear him when he spoke. "Unless you want me to drag you away from here in front of all these people, you're going to do exactly as I say, understood? You have a lot to answer for after today, you little demon. And don't forget what I told you. I don't want to hear one word out of you except..."

"Yes, Cullen." She finished his sentence obediently.

"Good girl. Now you're going to shake my hand, and congratulate me so everyone can hear, then your going to beg off the celebrations, wish everyone well and retire to your quarters because you're just so exhausted."

She bit her lower lip and then tilted her head at him. He could tell she was questioning why he was dismissing her to _her_ quarters and not his as was their usual habit, but to her credit, she didn't ask. She simply did what she was told.

When she had completed her appointed tasks, he watched her walk back into the keep. She looked over her shoulder at him once, but eventually disappeared inside. At which point he went to find Varric who was just finishing up closing out the wagers.

"I believe I'm owed some coin." Cullen said casually.

Varric raised an eyebrow at him as he dropped Cullen's winnings in his outstretched hand. "Don't you have somewhere better to be Curly?"

"In good time, Varric. Come. Drinks are on me." And he started walking towards the tavern.

Cullen bought the first round for everyone. He sat and shared an ale with his men. He exchanged a few stories with Varric. He did a shot of something that tasted like piss and fire with Bull and the Chargers and he enjoyed a glass of wine with Dorian.

When the moons were high in the sky, he decided it was time to get back to Evelyn. He walked slowly. Patience was not a quality she was familiar with. He was certain she expected him to follow immediately after her and join her in her bedroom, not drink the night away without her while she waited expectantly for him.

Served her right as far as he was concerned.

Interestingly, just as he was entering the main hall, Leliana was exiting it. He couldn't recall ever seeing her out and about on the grounds at this time of night. She typically used the quite hours either hard at work, writing missives to be sent out the next morning, or spent the time in meditation and prayer at the small alter she had set up for herself in the rookery.

"Sister." He greeted her as she passed.

"Commander." She returned the greeting.

Ever wary, Cullen questioned her. "Is everything alright? Is there something that you need?" It would be just his luck if there was some crisis that needed to be averted now of all times.

"Everything is fine, Commander. And thank you for the offer but I have a previous engagement. Besides, I believe your services have already been reserved." She flicked her eyes to the end of the hall where the door to Evelyn's room was, and then she left.

Though he still highly doubted it, he briefly considered following her to see if she did end up in Bull's bed, but he quickly thought better of it, not wanting to wake up tomorrow with a knife in his kidney.

When he finally ascended the stairs to Evelyn's room, he found the fire burned down to embers and the candles all snuffed out. She was in bed and if the calm and even rise and fall of her chest under the sheets was any indication, she was fast asleep.

Cullen smiled to himself. There would be no rest for the wicked.

He undressed quietly and moved to the bed. He slowly climbed in behind her where she lay on her side. When she stirred, he quickly wrapped one arm around her, so as to keep her facing forward and moved his other hand to cover her mouth.

She tensed for only a second before he pressed himself against her. She realized immediately it was him and relaxed back against his embrace, but emitted a muffled noise that sounded like a query against his hand.

"Uh uh uh." He admonished, whispering into her ear. "I believe you've talked enough today." He pressed his hand tighter into her face. "When I want you to use this, I'll let you know."

He felt her eager sigh against his palm. Not allowing their bodies to separate, he shifted them so that she faced downward then he pulled her up so she rose onto her hands and knees. She was, of course, already fully undressed and the thought of her waiting for him these past hours beautifully naked and unfulfilled had him twitching in anticipation.

"Stay just like this." He said and he removed his arm from her waist, but kept her mouth covered. He settled himself between her legs, pushing her knees apart with his own. He felt her breathing quicken. He ran his free hand down her spine and then back up again. He pulled her head back so she faced straight ahead and her neck arched elegantly. Her bottom was stuck up in the air, like a present just for him. Her hands gripped the sheets. Her hair spilled down onto her shoulders and moonlight from the windows spilled out onto her, illuminating pale skin and dark locks in an otherworldly light.

As much as he wanted to torture her after what she had put him through today, it was only going to be torture for him if he waited any longer to join with her. But at least he could make her work for it.

He took himself in hand and positioned himself just so. A moan rumbled in her throat when she felt the tip of him tease at her, but she said not a word. He spoke very clearly so she couldn't mistake his order.

"Push yourself back onto me and make yourself come."

He felt her breath hitch. She only hesitated a moment, however, before she inhaled deeply, as much as she could with her mouth still covered, and then slowly sunk herself onto him.

His head fell back and he swallowed a moan when she slipped over him completely. He questioned the wisdom of letting her control their rhythm when she started bouncing against him. He might not last very long at this rate.

He struggled to remain still, allowing her to follow his command as she used what he was giving her to find her release. She was panting heavily against his hand now and he was fast approaching the end of his tolerance. He thanked the Maker when she let out a long whine and he felt her clench around him as she continued to pump herself frantically against him.

Finally he released his hand from her mouth and without needing to be told she screamed out his name as she came. That was more than enough to send him over the edge as well and he let go, moving both of his hands to her hips and clenching tightly as he fell.

And then he did actually fall, right on top of her, still nestled inside, too exhausted to roll over.

She laughed, breathless. She twisted out from under him, their bodies both sweat slicked and satisfied. "May I speak now?"

"No." He mumbled gruffly. "Go to sleep." But then he turned towards her and kissed her, gently, tenderly, passionately. It was everything he needed and all he had wanted all day.

When he pulled away and she looked back at him, beautiful, wide eyed and happy, it was the first time today he actually felt like he had won.


	9. Epilogue

_A/N: I remembered that Cullen still owed Dorian for his help cheating and a promise is a promise, so..._

**Epilogue**

The following evening after the tournament found Cullen and Evelyn in his office. He was at his desk attending to work, she was curled up in a chair reading a book. If asked, Cullen would have said he was completely content at the moment.

He looked up at Evelyn only to find her staring back at him. She smiled. "More wine?" She asked, already rising to fill his glass from the bottle that had been sitting on the small table next to her.

He leaned back in his chair and watched her cross the room. She playfully made a show of her curves for him and leaned forward when she poured, just enough so he could catch a glimpse down the half unbuttoned top of her tunic. On impulse he grabbed her hand before she retreated back to her chair. She set down the bottle and he brought her fingers to his lips. He pulled her forward and guided her into his lap. She sat and curled into his embrace. It was blissful. A quite night, a glass of wine and his beautiful lover.

He was just about to thank the Maker for his amazing good fortune when a knock came at the door. Evelyn shifted to get up. He tightened his arms around her and held her down then yelled, a bit viciously actually, "Go away!" Without even asking who it was.

Cullen should have known better than to jinx himself by marveling over his good luck. Quite the opposite of scaring away their caller, the door just opened without warning. In strode Dorian.

Cullen growled. Evelyn quickly stood and scolded their intruder. "For Maker's sake, Dorian! You could have said something before barging in. What if we had been in a more..._compromising_ position?"

"I was hoping you were, that's why I walked in. Alas, the two of you never fail to disappoint. And I did knock, by the way." Dorian took the chair Evelyn had been sitting in, leaving her to lean on the edge of the desk.

"I told you to go away." Cullen mumbled somewhat ineffectually.

"I'll go away as soon as I'm paid what I'm due, Commander."

"I don't recall making any wagers with you."

"Oh, it was no wager, it was a promise. You'll remember who helped you aid dear sweet Evelyn in her match with Cassandra? I believe I was promised 'whatever I want'?" A wide smile spread across the mage's face.

_Shit_. Cullen groaned and brought his hands up to hide his face. He had entirely forgotten about that ill conceived bargain made in the heat of the moment.

Evelyn, sounding far too amused, questioned them. "What's this now gentleman?"

With a smug chuckle, Dorian informed her of the behind the scenes events during her fight with the Seeker. "I helped him get your attention, my dear and in return I was promised 'whatever I want'." He repeated the phrase slowly and with emphasis. "Well, I'm here to collect."

Cullen retorted. "I believe the qualification 'within reason' was a stipulation of this deal."

Evelyn started laughing.

"Oh, calm down Commander," Dorian said in an infuriatingly soothing voice, "I won't be asking for your first born." Then he turned to Evelyn, "Although I fully expect to be granted godfather rights when he finally does get you with child."

Cullen let his head fall onto the desk.

It was Evelyn's turn to try and soothe him. "A deal is a deal, Cullen. If it makes you feel better I'll play aribiter and decide if his request is indeed within reason. I'm sure we can come to a mutually acceptable payment for services rendered."

Watching her put on her diplomat mask just annoyed him more. And if she had bothered to ask him, he would have said he'd sooner trust a desire demon to play arbiter than her. He was certain the damned woman schemed more with Dorian than she even did with Leliana. Cullen reached for his glass and downed the contents in one go.

"What is it you want, Dorian?" She asked.

"I want a kiss."

Wine spewed out from Cullen's mouth. He angrily wiped it away with the back of his hand and stood. "You are absolutely NOT kissing her!"

Now they were both laughing at him.

"My dear Commander, you really are so adorable, I can hardly stand it. While I'm sure your Evelyn is a thoroughly passionate kisser, she and I are family so that would be awkward. And I have considerable respect for another man's territory as it were." Dorian held his hands up as if to fend off an advance from Evelyn. "I expect a kiss from you ser."

Cullen let his next words take on a slightly violent tone. "_That_ is not even within the realm of remote possibility."

Evelyn slowly laid a hand gently on his arm. She seemed afraid he might bite. "Come now, Cullen, this is hardly an excessive request. The two of you are friends..."

"I wouldn't go that far..." He interrupted.

"As I said," Evelyn resumed her argument, "The two of you are friends. What's a friendly peck between friends? The Orlesians greet each other with kisses all the time, as do the Antivans. Are you really going to let your cultural prejudices control your actions?"

That was a low blow and she damn well knew it. He gave her a scathing glare.

She shrugged her shoulders and backed away, turning so he couldn't see her face. "And it's not as if it's intimate if you do it right now, while I'm here. Over and done with. Nothing untoward."

She may have turned away from him, but she sounded entirely too eager. Now he was suspicious. "Dorian. Step outside please. I need a moment." He asked politely, but left no room for refusal.

"As you wish, but I will be right outside. If you take too long making your decision, I'm coming back in." And then he left them.

Cullen grabbed Evelyn by the arm and spun her around to face him. She was grinning from ear to ear. "What's the game here?" He demanded of her.

"There's no game, love, I swear. I truly had no idea the two of you had made this bargain, so there was no way I could have known what he would ask of you."

Cullen narrowed his eyes at her and waited expectantly for the other shoe to drop.

"But..." She hesitated.

"But..." He urged.

"But now that the idea of it is in my head, I can't help but be...curious."

"Curious?" He got the impression that wasn't the word she actually wanted to use.

"Rrrrghh! Fine!" She squirmed out of his grasp and relented. "Aroused! Alright! Turned on! As I said, now that the image is there, the thought of watching the two of you kiss is a bit...exciting. But I'm the jealous type as you well know, so it would have to end there."

"Evelyn, I don't even want it to start there! This is ridiculous!"

"I know! But now that the gauntlet's been thrown down I hardly think you can refuse." She turned back towards him, sliding against him and drawing him close. She nuzzled into his neck and kissed her way up to his ear where she whispered, "I'm getting more and more worked up thinking about this as we stand here, love. It's just one kiss. Will it be so bad? With me watching you, waiting for you, needing you..." She licked at his lobe and made a soft moaning sound.

And it broke him.

"Dorian! Get back in here." He shouted at the door. Evelyn giggled and pulled away from him.

"Yes Commander?" The damn mage looked far too confident.

Before common sense could prevail over the sensation of wound up desire brought on by Evelyn's ministrations, Cullen crossed the room and aggressively grabbed Dorian by both shoulders. He paused only a fraction of a second before pressing their lips together. It was brutal and clumsy and Dorian let out a strange shocked noise at first, but all too quickly Cullen lost control of the situation and Dorian took over.

Dorian's arms came up between where Cullen's were gripping him and pushed them away. Then he brought his hands up to cup Cullen's face. He drew their bodies closer. Cullen tried to pull away but was surprised to find the mage's grip on him was like a vice. A horrible erotic vice. Dorian wound their legs together and tilted Cullen's face just so, just enough to cause him to accidentally part his lips, leaving Dorian's war path open.

Dorian moved their mouths together expertly. Cullen wanted to be disgusted but it was very different than he imagined. It wasn't unpleasant, just different. He could feel Dorian's body against his and he tasted wine on the other man's tongue. He felt Evelyn's eyes on them and heard a soft little gasp escape her, the sound stirring the need deep inside him.

And then it was over, just as quickly as it had begun. Dorian backed away from him, breathless, and with an infuriating smirk on his face. "I believe you have a very excited woman to attend to now Commander. I'll take my leave. You can thank me in the morning."

As soon as the door shut behind their guest, Evelyn was on him. And if her needy growl was any indication of what the rest of the evening would hold, Cullen resigned himself to the fact that in the morning, he would likely still owe Dorian.


End file.
